Vigilance constante !
by karine.snake
Summary: Oneshot, Hermione est emporter par des mangemorts , j'en dit pas plus, mais donnez vous la peine de le lire. S'il vous plait !


Vigilance constante

Salut à tous !

J'ai voulu essayer quelque chose de différent pour l'instant.

Alors avertissement, cette fic est comme disons le... sadique ( mais oui moi je suis sadique)... en tout cas pour ceux qui le trouve, chacun son opinion.

J'adore Hermione okido ? alors je ne fais pas cela par pure plaisir.

Ah oui... et aussi je ne sais pas les vrai nom des parents à Hermione, alors j'invente

__

pensé d'Hermione

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

(Lundi,22 heure)

Hermione était étendu sur son lit à lire un livre sur les sort et la façon de les éviter, lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère, Elizabeth Anne Granger, l'appeler. Donc Hermione se précipita hors de sa chambre, descendit les marches et alla rejoindre sa mère qui était installé dans le salon avec son mari, Jones Granger.

-Qu'es qu'il y a ? demanda celle-ci impatiente de pouvoir retourner à son livre, qui l'attendait sagement sur son lit, qui était malgré l'âge à Hermione, parsemé de petites peluches.

-Je voudrais que tu me rende un petit service... pourrais-tu aller me chercher de la crème glacé saveur chocolat, au dépanneur du coin s'il te plait ?

En effet la Mère à Hermione était enceinte et ne pensait plus qu'à manger, Hermione était devenue la commissionnaire.

-Oui d'accord tout de suite, lui répondit-elle en allant mettre son manteau.

__

Devrais-je apporter ma baguette ? Non cela m'étonnerais que des Mange-morts m'attaquent ce soir, surtout si je vais juste au coin de ma rue.

Pendant que Hermione mis ses souliers, la voix de Maugrey Fol-oeil lui fit résonner les oreilles _" vigilance constante !"_, mais elle n'en prit pas compte. Donc elle sortit de la maison pour se mettre en marche sur le bord de la rue sombre où les feuilles mortes des arbres tapissaient le rebord du sol. La jeune fille ne s'était pas rendu compte des bruits de pas qui la poursuivaient depuis qu'elle a sortit de sa maison. Le cœur de la sorcière fit un bond lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui couvrire la bouche et une baguette lui percer le dos. Une autre personne se mit à ses côté, il sortit un objet de sa poche et agrippa le bras de la jeune fille. Tous les trois se firent transporter en trente secondes dans une grande salle éclairer par des torches. La fille fut abandonné sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, elle releva la tête et remarqua des centaines de silhouettes noires l'entourer. Son regard se porta sur deux de ces silhouettes, qui s'écartèrent pour pouvoir laisser passer une forme qui bougeait d'une façon inhumaine. La chose se rapprocha d'elle et plus il s'approcha et plus elle pu voir les deux yeux de fentes rouge la fixer avec dégoût. Lorsqu'il fut à ses pieds, il s'accroupi, prit son menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sifflement ce fit entendre, Hermione ne sachant pas que ce bruit venait de la créature en face d'elle chercha en regardant du coin de l'œil de chaque côtés.

-Ne détourne pas ton regard de moi, petite sang-de-bourbe dégoûtante... sais-tu qui je suis? demanda l'homme en face d'elle.

Les yeux de la fille s'agrandirent de peur lorsqu'elle reconnue la voix trop familière de la personne.

-Vol... Voldemort... réussit-elle à dire en un chuchotement. Son corps tremblait de toute part, en réalisant que le plus fou des sorciers n'ayant jamais frôlé cette planète était devant elle.

-Pour qui te prends-tu pour dire mon nom de la sorte?... mais je vais laisser passer cette affront pour cette fois... si tu réponds à mes questions gentiment, lui dit-il. Où se trouve ton cher Harry Potter ? Qu'elle est sa faiblesse ? et où sont les cartiers de l'ordre du phœnix ? lui questionna-t-elle.

Pour simple réponse, Hermione lui cracha à la figure, ce qui eu comme effet de mettre en rage folle Voldemort.

-Tu oses ! cria-t-il. Il se releva, prit sa baguette et lui lança un crucio à faire retourner les morts.

Lorsqu'il releva le sort, il demanda à Hermione de coopéré ou sinon elle en subira les conséquences. Ne voulant trahir ses amis Hermione lui fit le doigt fatal.

-Va te faire voir sale pourriture de serpent, lui dit-elle.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... Elle vous appartiens mes chers serviteur loyaux, fait ce que vous voulez d'elle mais laisser la en vie, je lui réserve un sort particulier, leur dit Voldemort.

Un heure s'écroula et Hermione n'avait plus de larme à verser. Son corps se sentit souiller de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'un mange-morts la pénétra. Les mange-mort féminin qui n'avait pas de penchant pour les filles, lui lancèrent quelques sort douloureux. Pendant ces tortures Hermione se culpabilisait de n'avoir apporté sa baguette. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous leur tour avec elle, Hermione se baignait dans une mare de sang qui l'encerclait. Elle n'eu pas le courage de se touché de peur que ses blessures lui fasse encore plus mal. Quand les mange-morts furent partit, Pettigrew amena Hermione à Voldemort. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans une pièce, Hermione ne pu s'empêché de remarquer tout les objets de torture que la chambre renfermait. Deux personnes étaient présents aux côtés de Voldemort, un deux était Lucius Malefoy et l'autre était Bellatrix Black. Elle les reconnus grâce à leur long cheveux qui cascadèrent sur leurs épaules. Ils l'installèrent sur une table en bois longue, ils attachèrent ses pieds et ses poignets par des cordes rudes. Hermione fut parcouru par un gigantesque frison de peur partout sur le corps ensanglanté. Malefoy et Black se tenaient de chaque côté avec une manivelle en main, à l'ordre de Voldemort , il se mirent à tourner leur manivelle. Hermione se mit à crier à plein poumons lorsqu'elle sentit ses membres se faire étirer. À un moment, Hermione sentit ses muscles se fendrent en deux. Les yeux d'Hermione s'orbitèrent de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit sa chair se déchirer. La dernière vision que la jeune fille vit eu c'est l'image de ses quatre membres se faire prendre par deux mange-morts avec un regard de dégoût à la pensée que le sang de la sang-de-bourbe pourrait les salir. En perdant toute son sang autant qu'aux endroit où manquait ses membres que de sa bouche. La mort lente qu'elle vivait fut couper sec, lorsque sa tête fut décapitée d'un seul coup par une baguette transfigurée en sabre japonais.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ? leur demanda Voldemort en essuyant sa baguette sur un bout de vêtement propre qui appartenait avant à une jeune fille saine et en santé.

-Oui maître, répondirent-ils simultanément.

Les parents d'Hermione, qui s'inquiétaient de l'absence de leur jeune fille, avaient appelé la police. Pendant que la police posait des questions, la sonnerie de la porte se mit à sonner. La mère à Hermione malgré son état se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pu vers la rentrer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne vit qu'une malle à son grand désespoir. Son mari, qu'il l'avait rejoint, prit la malle et l'amena aux policiers, qui les regardaient curieusement. Quand le couple ouvrit la valise, il devirent livide devant la vision d'horreur qu'il voyaient. Dans la valise, il y avait les membres ensanglantés de la jeune fille accompagner de la tête. La mère ne pouvant plus se retenir se mit à hurler de terreur et fini par s'évanouir en tombant brusquement sur le sol. Le mari était déjà loin dans ses pensées, incapable de se tenir debout à cause que ses muscle ne le supportaient plus, il s'assis sur le sol la tête penché en regardant le planché. Les policiers, qui avaient assisté à la scène, les apportèrent plus loin dans la maison. Pendant se temps il firent des photos pour la presse et apportèrent la malle au poste pour examiner les restant de la jeune fille. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils ne trouveraient rien car les personnes qui s'en sont charger avait prit soin d'effacer toutes marques qui pouvaient les identifier.

Les mange-morts avaient aussi envoyer un hibou pour livrer une enveloppe contenant une photo qui montrait le processus du meurtre d'Hermione du début à la fin. Ainsi qu'une autre photo de la fille dans un malle, avec un mémo dans le dos de la photo qui disait que les parents de la jeune fille avaient reçu celle-ci. Les gens qui se chargèrent de la gazette du sorcier, était plus que dégoûté de cette acte criminelle et répugnante. ils mirent la photo en première page, avec une dizaine de pages qui parlait de l'injustice de ce geste.

Lorsque les population moldue et sorcière eurent leur journal, les réactions furent les même que les autres, mais pas pour les mange-morts qui contemplait avec satisfaction les photos. À Poudlard, les professeur essayèrent de calmer le jeune duo qui étaient devenus hystériques lorsqu'il virent l'article dans le journal sur leur amie.

-Comment peut-on faire cela à une enfant ? se questionna Remus Lupin.

-On se pausera toujours la question, Lunard, lui répondit Dumbledore.

-Cela n'a pas de bon sens... même le jeune Malefoy est attristé par la nouvelle. Cela me fera drôle de faire mon cours sans voir la main qui va se lever à toute mes questions, avoua Severus Rogue.

-Elle nous maquera tous..., dit Minerva en pleur avec un mouchoir à la main.

-On m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle... je n'ai jamais cesser de lui dire ''vigilance constante ! '' se plaignit Maugrey fol-oeil.

Une semaine, plus tard le couple Granger, allèrent voir le médecin, car madame Granger ne sentait plus son bébé bouger. À leur plus grande horreur, non seulement ils ont perdu leur fille mais ils ont perdu leur bébé, qui n'a pas eu la chance de voir le jour, à cause du choc brutal qu'elle à eu lorsqu'elle c'est évanouie. Le couple fut plus que triste lorsqu'il surent que la femme ne pourra plus concevoir d'enfants. À croire que c'était leur destiné de n'avoir aucun enfant. Ils sortirent de la clinique avec un lourd chagrin sur le dos. Leur vie n'était que malheur.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà ! je sais, je sais, je suis sadique et méchante ! une sans cœur ! même moi je n,en revient pas que j'ai écrit de quoi comme cela ... ben je voulais essayer quelque chose d'autre... ouin... en tout cas

Reviews !


End file.
